Creepypasta the Fighters/SCP-457
Bio A hostile fire elemental, SCP-457, also referred to as the "Burning Man", consists of nothing but fire. It will basically rise from a lit matchstick and find a larger fuel source to become far more powerful. Powers/Weapons Aside from pyrokinesis and flight, SCP-457 can absorb fire and heat to become stronger. Whenever it reaches to a human size, it will take a humanoid appearance and its sentience begins to grow. Once the "Burning Man" reaches its point of fuel, it will multiply into two "Burning Men", making situations much worse. Movelist Special Moves *Fireball - SCP-457 shoots a fireball from his hand at the opponent. *Quake Slam - SCP-457 slams his fist into the ground, sending unblockable lava gushing upward. *Blazing Zip - SCP-457 charges through the opponent with a flying kick. *Steam Roller - SCP-457 rolls across the ground, flattening the opponent. *Burning Punch - SCP-457 spins and delivers a flaming punch to the opponent. *Burning Kick - SCP-457 roundhouse-kicks the opponent with his leg aflame. *Flamethrower - SCP-457 emits a stream of flames at the opponent. *Fireport - SCP-457 bursts into flames and reappears behind the opponent. *Throw - SCP-457 grabs the opponent throws a fiery punch at him/her. *Reverse Throw - SCP-457 teleports via lava pool behind the opponent, then shoots him/her with a fireball. Super Move *Heatwave - SCP-457 microwaves the opponent for 10 seconds, causing his/her health bar to decrease. Creepy Finishers *Tribute to Mortal Kombat - SCP-457 drinks a bottle of kerosene then burps fire on the opponent, causing him/er to burn to death. Creeps McPasta also pops up and says, "Toasty!" *Ring of Fire - The opponent is surrounded by a fiery circle and multiple fireballs start to hurdle directly at the opponent like they were shot from a catapult, burning his/her body to a crisp. The fireballs then come together and form SCP-457. Friendship *SCP-457 roasts some hot dogs on himself. Poses Intro *A lighter is dropped onto the ground. The fire from it arises and forms into SCP-457 who says, "Prepare to burn." Win *SCP-457 creates a pair of fireballs with his hands. Victory *SCP-457 laughs then blows out a puff of smoke as if he smoked a cigar. Win Quotes *"Burn, baby, burn!" *"Feel the burn!" Arcade Mode Intro *It was another day at the SCP Foundation with SCP-457 asleep in his cell, when all of a sudden...*Kaboom!* An explosion rocked the facility. A being known as Creeps McPasta told SCP-457 of a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, SCP-457 was able to escape the facility; and with no one to contain him, he started multiple forest fires across country, growing stronger and stronger. It was so powerful, not even the SCP could stop him. The SCP then had to do the unthinkable: they had to ally themselves with Slenderman and his Proxies. Notes *The moveset was made by Sprite-Genius witha few elements of Blaze from Mortal Kombat. *One of his finishers is borrowed from Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, even with Creeps McPasta saying, "Toasty!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters